Coronary artery restenoisis after precutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) was a common finding after a successful precedure. The calcium channel blodking drug verapamil was randomly administered pool successful PTCA to see if the restenosis could be reduced. The administration of verapamil has, so far, not reduced the occurrence of restenosis.